Jamko Memories, New and Old
by Blue3183
Summary: Set in the weeks after Jamie and Eddie's wedding - some Jamko thoughts and conversations. Something to keep us occupied until the new episodes. I've always appreciated the Jamko fanfic stories and videos and want to contribute. I don't own these characters or claim ownership of these characters.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams

The moment was surreal. Eddie stood at the altar, smiling at Jamie as their wedding ceremony was about to conclude. They were about to married! She kept her gaze on Jamie, admiring at how handsome he was. Lost in her thoughts, Eddie's attention was brought back to the moment as the Archbishop declared in his deep, booming voice, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson and Edit Reagan!" The church burst into applause. Eddie and Jamie turned to head down the altar steps.

Suddenly, Eddie felt Jamie's weight fall on her as he stepped on her dress hem. As he lost his balance, she leaned into him by instinct, reaching out with her arms, catching him as he took a step forward. Unsure she could keep them both from falling . . . she gasped, "Jamie!"

Eddie awoke with a start. She sat up in the bed and looked around the bedroom. The clock read 7:45 am. Fortunately, it had just been a dream.

"Eddie? Did you call me? Everything ok?" Jamie appeared at the bedroom door. He was holding a spatula.

Eddie looked up at Jamie. "Oh, yes, all is good. I had dream about our wedding! I dreamt that you tripped on my gown as we were headed down the altar," Eddie cracked a smile. "But I caught you. I saved you. Again."

"Good thing you were up at that altar with me, then," Jamie quipped, leaning over to kiss his new wife. Eddie gently touched his cheek. "Well, it's a good thing that you married me then," she gushed, returning his kiss.

"Come on, let's have breakfast. I made pancakes. With blueberries," he winked, tugging her out of bed.

"Ooh, I'm starving," Eddie laughed, grabbing Jamie around his waist. "I love blueberries."

"I know," said Jamie. "And hey, I got a call a bit ago, you might want to get dressed. My brother's coming over. It's kind of odd, but there are some questions about our wedding florist."

"The florist?" asked Eddie. "Was there a theft?"

Jamie shrugged. "No, nothing like that. I remember after the wedding, my dad mentioned that the florist deliveryman called him Mr. Janko. We thought it was funny. We guessed that he thought that my dad was the father of the bride, walking you down the aisle."

Eddie's face fell. "Then, this is about my father? The florist delivery man?"

"I don't know, but don't worry. Danny's just poking his nose into things," Jamie replied, shaking his head. "Let's go eat pancakes while they're still warm. You deserve 'em after last night." He leaned in for another kiss and bounded back to the kitchen.

Eddie smiled. "Just don't tell Danny why you made me pancakes . . ."

* * *

Eddie and Jamie were playfully enjoying their breakfast when Danny knocked on the door.

"Hey, Danny," greeted Eddie. "Come on in. Want some breakfast? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great," he replied, taking a seat in their kitchen. "How's everything going?"

"Good," said Eddie and Jamie in unison.

"Yeah. You two look great." Danny cracked a smile. He started to realize it might not have been the best idea to pop in on these newlyweds on their day off. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. Something's been bugging me since the wedding. It was that florist delivery man, the tall one with the red hair. He was asking questions at the wedding. He approached Detective Baker, and she thought it was unusual that he was looking for your dad. I did, too. He seemed to be looking for something. It seemed fishy, is all. What do you know about your dad, or the florist?"

Eddie sighed. "My dad. Always something fishy going on."

"Eddie," Jamie said softly. He could see the disappointed look in her face. "Come on, what could be going on with a florist delivery man? We didn't do anything." He turned to Danny. "What are you asking, exactly?"

Danny shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm just curious. It must be the detective in me. I mean, I've got nothing."

"You could look into the deliveryman's history. Maybe he has a record," suggested Jamie.

"Well, I thought I'd ask you first. Like I said, it just seemed kind of odd, like he was expecting your dad to be at the wedding."

"I don't know if my dad is up to anything. But a lot of bad memories came flooding back to me when we visited him before the wedding, and then I didn't want him at the wedding," said Eddie, looking down at her coffee cup.

"Danny," Jamie said, looking at his brother. "You don't even know that this delivery guy knows Eddie's dad is in prison. Maybe he was just asking."

"Look," said Danny. "I'm sure it's nothing. The flowers were beautiful. The wedding was beautiful." He finished his coffee. "I'll let you two get back to your pancakes. I've gotta go run some errands. If you think of anything let me know. I'll see you later."

As Danny headed out the door, Eddie sadness replaced her upbeat mood.

"Look Eddie," Jamie said, trying to cheer her up. "I don't see how anything could have happened. Let's get ready to go out. I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

A surprise? Curious, Eddie's mood brightened as Jamie drove her to an art festival in a Brooklyn park.

"Oooh, my kind of place!" exclaimed Eddie, as they headed toward an array of pottery, artwork and jewelry.

"Well, let's go!" Jamie grinned, taking hold of her hand. They strolled leisurely, pausing at nearly every booth. Eddie loved being surrounded by art and beauty, and there was a cool breeze in the air. A booth filled with colorful watercolor landscapes of the city caught her eye.

"Sargent Reagan!" the artist waved at Jamie. Eddie was a bit startled that the artist knew Jamie.

"Hello, Anita," Jamie smiled, heading towards her. "I want you to meet my wife, Eddie."

"Ahh, it is good to meet you," Anita said in a slight Spanish accent, reaching out to shake Eddie's hand warmly. Dressed in bright blue floral blouse, her hair tinted with purple streaks, Anita had a free spirit about her. "Jamie told me all about you. Congratulations on your wedding!"

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you," Eddie replied. She looked around the booth. "Your artwork is beautiful, Anita."

"Thank you! Well . . . I hope you love it!

Anita smiled at Jamie as she pulled a package loosely wrapped in brown paper from underneath the table. She gently opened the package to reveal a watercolor landscape of a New York street. But it wasn't any street. Eddie recognized it as a street in the 12th precinct, and one they often patrolled.

"Hey, I recognize that street!" she said, realizing that this must be the surprise Jamie had mentioned. "We walked that beat often when we were partners."

She fondly remembered the tree-lined street and flower boxes that lined the sidewalk. She took a closer look. "Hey, there are two cops walking on the sidewalk in your painting," Eddie said, pointing to the impressionist-style likenesses of a male and female. Could it be? She looked at Jamie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait, is this supposed to be us?" said Eddie incredulously. "Or is it just a coincidence, and that's why you like this painting?" She looked at Jamie, then at Anita.

Jamie laughed. "Who else would that be?"

"But how? Did you have Anita do this for us?"

Anita smiled. "Yes, and no," she said, rolling up her sleeves. "I painted this street landscape. Your husband spotted it a few weeks ago here. He said that you used to walk this very street together. I always am so grateful to our officers who keep the streets safe. So I said, 'I will add you two to the painting!' Every street needs our police to keep us safe." Anita smiled warmly. "Yes, it's you. Sargent Reagan said you had blonde hair, and that you were a lot shorter than he is."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "He's a _little_ taller than me."

Jamie cracked a smile. "It for our home," he said, turning to face Eddie and gently holding both her hands. "Something to remember our early years at the 12th."

"Our early years? Oh, so when we're old we'll look at this and say, 'Hey, remember back in the day when we could chase down perps?'" Eddie laughed.

"Yep, Mrs. Reagan. We have a long lifetime ahead of us. We'll grow old together."

"Well, I plan to age gracefully," Eddie smiled.

Jamie chuckled with approval. "I have no doubt."

"Incredible!" she whispered, referring not only to the painting but to the thought of spending her life with Jamie.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden Stories

The next weekend, Eddie and Jamie arrived for family dinner at the Reagan home. They were eager to talk to Danny and see if he had any news about the florist. Danny caught their attention and pulled them aside before dinner.

"I did a little digging. It seems the deliveryman working at your wedding had contacts with a pawn shop in New York," said Danny. "It looks your father was trying to get something from the pawn shop, maybe a brooch? But the delivery guy didn't know your father wasn't going to be at the wedding. I guess he was trying to sell the brooch to your dad."

"Hmmm." Eddie didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I think that's the end of that. I'm satisfied that's all there is," said Danny, squeezing Eddie's arm as he headed towards the kitchen. "I've got to check the casserole in the oven."

Jamie paused, looking at Eddie. "Does that story make sense to you?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Well, my dad pawned some things when he got into financial trouble," Eddie said. "My mom did have a brooch that meant a lot to her. I'm guessing that he wanted to buy it back, maybe for me, or my mom. What are the odds that he would find the same brooch?"

Jamie tried to cheer her up. "Well, maybe it's the thought that counts?" He winced. It would be just like her dad to try to spin a deal with a pawn shop while in prison. "Well, that must have been a special brooch. Tell me about it."

"Oh, I don't know," Eddie started, then paused. "No, that's not true," she admitted. "I remember it vividly. The brooch was a bouquet of yellow and white flowers, with diamonds. I always loved it. That's why I chose yellow and white flowers for our wedding."

"Well, the brooch was just a brooch," Jamie said, trying to console her. "The memory is what's important, and that memory lived on through the beautiful wedding flowers." He decided not to bring up her father again, but he made a mental note about Eddie's sentiment for yellow and white flowers.

"Hey, maybe we can have dinner with your mom next weekend and look at wedding photos," said Jamie.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I'm up for that," Eddie said, shaking her head. Her mother was still as feisty as ever, although she had softened to Jamie and his family. "Maybe some other time."

* * *

The days passed and there had been no further questions about the wedding florist or Eddie's dad. Eddie kept herself busy by making copies of Reagan family photos and journaling stories about the photos. She loved hearing Jamie talk about his family, especially his mother and brother, Joe. She realized what tremendous loss the Reagan family had endured.

Eddie and Jamie sat at their coffee table as they pored through boxes of old photographs. "What about this photo? What happened here?" Eddie asked, pointing to a photo of a young Jamie, his arm wrapped in a bandage. It looked like a serious injury.

"I was around five, I think. Danny was a lot bigger and older than me, and he'd get rough. I learned to fight back, that's why I'm a good fighter," Jamie said in jest. "But really, Danny thought he could pull me in a wagon with his bicycle. Obviously, a poorly executed idea. I took a spill, hit my nose and scraped by arm on the sidewalk. My nose bled, it was a mess. And my arm was scraped pretty badly. I hurt like crazy!"

"Oooh," Eddie said sympathetically, with a touch of sarcasm. "Well, good thing you survived your childhood."

Jamie laughed. "I remember, it did hurt. Seriously, that could have ended very badly. My brothers were always trying new ideas on me, like a test dummy!"

Eddie jotted down some notes as she began to craft the story. "So what happened? What did your mom and dad do?"

"Well, it looked worse than it was. First, Mom tried to wash my arm herself. I remember screaming, I thought she was making it worse. She took me to our family doctor. And you know what? Danny got scared when he saw I was hurt, so he took off!"

Eddie shook her head. "He left you there, bleeding?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Joe helped me up and Erin ran to get Mom."

"That sounds like Erin," Eddie laughed. "See, now that's a great story. It would be great to capture these stories for future generations." Eddie paused, adding softly, "Especially stories of your mom and brother."

"Future generations?" Jamie asked, raising his eyebrows. "As in kids, and grandkids?"

"Yeah, well, Nicky may have kids someday," she winked, checking out Jamie's reaction. Eddie knew that Jamie would make a great father.

"Well, if _we_ had any kids, they would be lucky to have your beauty, inside and out," Jamie told her, looking into her eyes. "And I hope they have your spirit." He paused, wistfully thinking that he wished his mother and Joe had gotten to know Eddie.

"Well, Jameson Reagan," Eddie chided. "Any offspring would be very lucky to inherit your good looks, intelligence and integrity. You're quite a package!"

"Maybe not the Reagan stubbornness, though?" Jamie laughed. "Or our propensity to argue _at_ each other!"

"Well, I think those might be _learned_ behaviors," Eddie noted.


	3. Chapter 3 - Soulmates

Eddie was enjoying the photo-journaling project in her spare time.

"This is turning into something really special, Eddie," Jamie said. "And don't forget your family's stories. Those stories are priceless, and we . . . me and you – we have our own special stories."

"I'll get those stories written down," Eddie assured him. "But I know those stories already. I'm having a lot of fun learning about your childhood, and life before you met me. Like this photo," she said, pulling out a college photo of Eddie and his former fiancée, Sydney Davenport.

Jamie chuckled sheepishly. "You can throw that one out, Eddie. That was in another lifetime."

Eddie was honestly more curious than jealous. She remembered how surprised she was to learn, after years of being his patrol partner, that Jamie had been engaged. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to put this in our photo album!" she laughed. "But I _am_ curious. What was your ex-fiancée like?"

"Well, police work wasn't in her blood," offered Jamie. "It became a constant source of conflict. We weren't meant to be. We weren't soulmates."

Eddie paused, thinking about their past conversations about soulmates. Some way, somehow, they had found each other. They had been paired as work partners, then as life partners.

"_We're_ soulmates," she whispered. "Somehow, every crazy thing that's happened to me has led me to you."

"Imagine that," Jamie said, lifting her chin towards him. "Actually, I was thinking the same thing."

Eddie paused. If Sydney had a problem with Jamie being a cop, they could hardly have been soulmates, she told herself. Looking at the photo, Eddie surmised that Sydney was beautiful, smart (a Harvard grad!), and strong (an attorney!) - all qualities that Jamie was attracted to. It hadn't occurred to her that she possessed heaps of those same qualities.

"I remember back when I first told you about my father," Eddie began. "It was a big step. I had been riding with you for awhile and felt I could share that with you, without losing your respect. I was afraid you would think less of me as a person and as a cop," Eddie continued. "Your father is the Police Commissioner. My dad is in prison. But you encouraged me to reach out to him, not shut him out of my life. Thanks for that. He might not deserve it, but I still feel better than if I had cut him out of my life entirely."

Jamie nodded. "I saw how much that was hurting you. And it hurt me to see you in that kind of pain. I know how much it would hurt me if I didn't have my dad in my life." Jamie paused. He got the feeling that his response to Eddie's question about Sydney was evasive. He certainly knew how jealous he was of the guys Eddie had dated. "Sydney was in my life at another time, but it wasn't in my heart to be a lawyer, and I think that was our connection. When I became a cop, we lost our connection." He wrapped his arms around her. "If one of us wasn't a cop anymore, we'd still be soulmates. Our connection _is us – me and you_," Jamie said as he leaned in to kiss his wife, his soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lena's Hidden Stories

A couple of weeks passed. On her day off, Eddie drove over to her mother's place to pick up some wedding gifts.

"Look at this beautiful leather frame," Lena remarked, holding up one of the gifts. "It fits perfectly with the Reagans' taste in décor. Masculine and strong, like Frank's office."

"Mother," Eddie said, a bit startled. "Since when were you in the Police Commissioner's office?"

"Oh, we had some wedding details to go over, so I stopped by his office. That's all," Lena replied, a bit too dramatically.

"You never mentioned that you were at One PP," Eddie said. "That's a pretty big deal. People don't just stop by his office," although Eddie silently admitted to herself that would be just like her mother to drop in unannounced.

"It was nothing, Edit," Lena assured her. "Besides, we're family. We should have an open door policy."

"It's not nothing," Eddie responded. "Seems like you would have mentioned this. That's his _work_ office, not his home." Eddie's memory of the lunch where she introduced her mother to Frank Reagan popped in her mind. Her mother had been unusually polite and restrained. Just that morning, a woman in Lena's building had been arrested.

"Mom, was Jamie's father somehow involved in the arrest of the woman in your apartment building?" asked Eddie.

"Why would you say that?" Lena asked, brushing off the question.

"Well, it's an unusual coincidence. And you were awfully nice at the lunch. No unfiltered comments or jabs. I just have a suspicion," Eddie said, giving her mom a frustrated look.

"Well, I didn't ask him to do anything, if that's what you are insinuating," Lena insisted.

Eddie sighed with exasperation. "Why can't my parents be honest? You know, Mother, all I have to do is ask Jamie's dad, and he would tell me the truth. So why don't you tell me what's going on? Why did you visit Jamie's dad at work?"

"It was nothing. He invited me," Lena said, then swallowed. "Sometimes people like to hurt me, to get back at what your father did. And sometimes the police need to intervene, that's all." Lena sighed. "It's taken care of now."

Eddie reached for her mother's hand. "Well, if someone hurts you, that isn't right. You were right to go to the police. Even if it is Jamie's dad."

For Lena, Eddie's comment about not being honest stung a bit, but she balked at sharing the whole story. "Well, I've been hiding this, trying to make it go away." That much was true. "Frank offered to help." She hugged Eddie.

Eddie softened. "Yeah, well those Reagans aren't afraid to take things head on," Eddie said.

Lena blinked back some tears. "It's the best way, really," she nodded. "Even if it's the hardest thing to do. I am in a much safer situation now."

"Mother, you can tell me, or call the police, if there's any threat, verbal or physical," Eddie assured her, trying to process the news. "You shouldn't be in a situation where you feel unsafe."

"I'm fine now," Lena smiled. "I really am proud of you, being a police officer. And marrying into the Reagan family. They are spectacular, aren't they!"

"Well, maybe we can put one of our spectacular wedding photos in this nice leather frame and give it to Jamie's father for his office," Eddie joked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to appear that she had an inside track to the police commissioner by marrying into the family.

"You _are_ a part of his family," said Lena. "And of course, Jamie is a part of our family. But you'll always be our daughter. Your father and I always wanted the very best for you."

"Well, there's a right way and a wrong way to go about things," Eddie replied. "Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

Lena and Eddie took a stroll to a tearoom near her apartment.

"Well, this is a pretty place," said Eddie. "Probably won't find any cops here taking a meal."

"The sandwiches are delicious," said Lena. "And I love how it's decorated."

As they sat down at their table, Eddie noticed the floral cloth tablecloths and dainty teacups. "Very nice, Mom," said Eddie. "I love the flower bouquet on the table, too." She cleared her throat. "Speaking of flowers, Mom, did our wedding florist deliveryman happen say anything to you at the wedding?

Lena looked at Eddie. "Why, no, why on earth would the florist talk to me?"

Eddie sighed again. "Well, apparently . . . the deliveryman was asking about Dad _at the wedding_. Isn't that odd?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Lena. They paused their conversation as the waitress took their order.

"I recommend the chicken salad," Lena said, changing the subject. "They do something special with it, I don't know what, but it's delicious."

"Ok, that's what I'll have," Eddie told the waitress, then turned back to her mother. "I'm serious, Mom. Was there something with the florist, or with this delivery guy? Why was he asking questions and looking for Dad?"

"Well, he never did get the brooch, if that's what you're asking."

"I never said anything about a brooch," Eddie said, her tone growing more tense. "What were you planning? Tell me, I need to know. Others were asking about it."

"What do you mean, 'others'? The Reagans?"

Eddie looked at her mother. "I need to know what was going on."

"Edit, I remember how you loved my brooch with the yellow flowers and diamonds. It was my favorite, too. You dad got it for me because it reminded me of the fields of yellow wildflowers where I grew up. It was very expensive."

Eddie stared at her mother. She never realized her mother knew how much she admired that brooch, too.

"I was heartbroken when your father sold that brooch," Lena sighed. "Without asking me! I had always dreamed I would give it to you on your wedding day." Lena paused again. "I thought maybe I could somehow find that brooch again and buy it back for you. I asked your father where he sold it."

Lena continued. "Your father knew the name of a pawn shop on Green Street. I went there, asked some questions, but they didn't have the brooch. They said they would look back at their records. And then that was that. I never did hear back from the store. Another letdown."

Eddie thought about Jamie's words. "Mom, what's important are the memories, and how we can keep those memories alive. Like with my wedding flowers, yellow and white bouquets."

"Ha, memories. If only they were good ones. But you're right. The wedding flowers were beautiful. Not as long lasting as diamonds, but at least they are a nice memory." Lena went on. "I thought it was a good idea, surprising you with that brooch. I'm sorry if it's gotten out of hand. We're not in trouble, are we? I didn't do anything, I promise."

"Well, mother, no," said Eddie. "You're not in trouble. You'd tell me if there was something we need to know, right, Mom?"

Their lunch orders were brought to the table. "Look, Mom," Eddie continued. "That was a nice thought about getting the brooch for me. But really, it's sort of a reminder of the past. And in the end, it's just a piece of jewelry."

Lena's eyes swelled with tears. "It's not just a piece of jewelry. It was a gift from your father, at a time when we were all together and our lives were very happy. It's never going to be like that again."

Eddie heart sank. "Mom, look. We're stronger and better than ever now. Life is good. We've got a lot to look forward to. Believe that." She squeezed her mother's hand.

Lena's face brightened. "A lot to look forward to? I just hope that means gorgeous grandchildren!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Sydney, In Person

It was past midnight. Jamie sat in the kitchen with his laptop, combing through pawn shop websites. Earlier that evening, he had called Lena, asking about the pawn shop where her dad had sold her brooch years ago. Jamie had become determined to find this brooch for Eddie. He knew it meant a lot to the family. Besides, he liked tracking down clues, as if on a case.

Eddie emerged from the bedroom. "Jamie, what are you up to? It's pretty late," said Eddie, leaning over his shoulder to peak at his laptop.

"I asked your mom about the pawn shop where your dad sold that brooch," Jamie told her. "Do you want to go for a ride tomorrow and check it out? Maybe we can ask some questions, see what we can find out."

"Oh, I don't know, Jamie. It's really ok if we don't find that brooch," she insisted. She began to massage his back.

"Come on, it might be a fun trip anyway," said Jamie, enjoying the massage. "We could find a good restaurant in the area afterwards."

Eddie laughed. "Food! Now you've got my attention. But now," she said suggestively, nuzzling and kissing his neck. "It's time for bed."

* * *

Jamie and Eddie headed for the pawn shop in the morning. The shop didn't have the brooch and couldn't find record of who bought it. The best the manager could do was give them the name of an antique shop in New York City that had purchased several pieces of jewelry from them over the years.

"I hope this isn't turning out to be a wild goose chase, Reagan," said Eddie, as they headed to their next stop. Still, it was turning out to be a fun day together, and Eddie liked exploring antique shops. As they stepped foot into the shop, they were struck by the beautiful displays of jewelry, crystal and antique art. "Wow," she whispered to Jamie. "Fancy stuff here."

The shop manager approached Jamie and Eddie. "May I help you?"

"I'm Jamie Reagan. This is my wife, Eddie." Jamie started to feel a bit out of place in this shop. "We were looking around for a brooch that might have been obtained from Green Street Pawn Shop. It had yellow flowers and diamonds. Originally, it was her mother's, which is why we're interested in it. We thought by chance you might have it?"

The shop owner smiled. "I'm Zachary. Nice to meet you, Jamie and Eddie." He thought a bit. "We do obtain jewelry from that pawn shop from time to time. I'm not sure about the exact brooch you've described, but you're welcome to take a look," he said, leading them to a display case.

Eddie's eyes scanned a sparkling array of pendants, earrings and brooches in the case. After a few moments, a brooch caught her eye. "Jamie! That's it!" she said in disbelief, pointing to the brooch.

Jamie grinned, feeling as if he had just solved a big case.

"It's as beautiful as I remember it." she said, looking fondly at the brooch.

Zachary unlocked the display case and pulled out the brooch. "It was made by a European designer named Greenlee," he said, looking at the tag. "It's a beautiful piece, very high quality. It's appraised at $12,000. I would be willing to sell it to you for $10,000."

Jamie's jaw dropped. Ten thousand dollars! He would never be able to afford the brooch at that price tag, especially after the wedding.

"I had no idea it was worth so much," said Eddie, startled. "I should've been more careful with it! I think I wore it to a father-daughter dance in high school." She noticed the look on Jamie's face. "Hey," Eddie said gently. "This isn't something we should spend money on. It's just a brooch. It's the memory that counts, remember?"

Zachary spoke up. "Since it means so much to your family, I could come down to $9,000."

"No, you see, we're cops," Eddie explained, gesturing with her hands. "This is waaay out of our budget."

"Well, we appreciate the police and the good work you do," Zachary said with a nod. "Feel free to look around. I have another appointment soon."

"_Jamie_. I don't want this brooch. I really don't," Eddie assured him.

Jamie managed a smile. "I know. I love you for that," he said. "But I had really wanted to find this brooch for you."

Eddie looked him in the eye, squeezing his hand. "That means more to me than any brooch."

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice. "Jamie? Is that you, Jamie Reagan?"

They turned. Eddie recognized her immediately. It was Jamie's ex-fiancée, Sydney.

"Sydney!" exclaimed Jamie. "Wow, it's been a long time. You look good." He immediately regretted complimenting her in front of Eddie.

"Thanks, you look good, too," said Sydney. She was wearing a stylish cream-colored suit, perfectly tailored to fit her petite figure. She turned to Eddie. "Hello, I'm Sydney."

"Hi, I'm Eddie." She wondered if she should have added, 'Jamie's wife.' It didn't matter. Sydney had noticed the wedding rings on their fingers.

"Eddie's my wife," offered Jamie.

"I didn't realize you were married now," said Sydney, looking straight at Jamie.

"Uh, yes. We got married in May." Jamie paused. "Why did you think I wasn't married?"

Sydney shrugged. "I heard from our college friends in the city. Heard you were still working for NYPD. And not married."

Eddie, a little puzzled at the direction of the conversation, chimed in. "He's a sergeant now. We were patrol partners. We didn't really date, but after four years, we got engaged!"

Sydney found it curious when Eddie said they hadn't really dated. "Well, congratulations," she managed politely. She turned back to Jamie. "What brings you to this shop?"

Jamie chuckled to himself. "You mean, why would I be at an expensive shop like this?"

"That's not what I meant," Sydney said.

"That's ok. Well, were just heading out," Jamie replied, wanting to avoid an explanation about their visit to the shop. He grabbed Eddie's hand. "It was good to see you, Syd."

Sydney nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said to Eddie. She couldn't help but notice how good they looked together. Jamie had been her first love. With a tinge of sadness, she watched Jamie turn around and walk away with his new wife.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie headed to lunch at a nearby Thai restaurant. Jamie had been quiet since they left the shop.

Eddie reached across the table for his hand. "You managed to find that brooch for me, which means the world to me. I would never want to spend that kind of money on a brooch! Just goes to show you how materialistic my parents were."

Jamie couldn't shake his disappointment. Especially since his former fiancée evidently could afford to shop for expensive things.

"What a morning, huh? Finding that brooch AND running into your ex-fiancée!" Eddie looked up from the menu. "So . . . how do you feel, running into Sydney like that? How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Years. We parted ways, and we didn't keep in touch, Eddie," Jamie replied. "It's ancient history."

"She was wondering why we were in that shop," laughed Eddie. "We could have just told her . . . my dad sold off a bunch of our jewelry before he went to prison, and now we're trying to track the stuff down!"

"That would be the short version of the story." Smiling, he looked across the table at his wife. He loved Eddie's sense of humor. And her gorgeous smile.

"Yes, believe me, I know, it's much more complicated than that," Eddie nodded. "But seriously, if we had $10,000 lying around, after paying our bills, and working on your car, and building a new closet for my clothes, there's a lot of other things we could do with that kind of money."

"We do need more closet space," Jamie chuckled. He admired how much Eddie cared about people. She would go out of her way to help people in need when she could. And in their line of work, they ran into a lot of people in need. "I'm so lucky that you married me," he said, feeling grateful.

"Yes, you are lucky that I married you," Eddie replied with a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lena at the Family Dinner

"What a beautiful home," said Lena, walking up the steps to the Reagan home. Jamie had suggested inviting Lena to family dinner the following Sunday. Eddie agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Remember, Mom. Best behavior. _Please,_" implored Eddie, looking at her mother.

Jamie smiled at Eddie and gave her a nod of encouragement as he opened the front door.

Inside, the family was bustling about, getting dinner ready. As the family members took their familiar seats around the dining room table, Jamie set up a chair for Lena next to Eddie.

"We are most honored to welcome you to our family dinner table," Frank said warmly, smiling at Lena.

"Thank you, Frank. I'm so honored to be here. And . . . I have a surprise." Lena rose from her seat. Eddie's eyes opened wide. She had no idea what her mother had in store.

"Actually, _we_ have a surprise, Jamie and I," Lena said. As if on cue, Jamie rose to retrieve a package from the living room, which he presented to Eddie.

"What on earth is this?" Eddie asked. The package, about a foot square in size, was wrapped in silver paper and a gold bow.

"Well," Lena began. "Some of us have been searching for a brooch that my husband sold off several years ago when we ran into financial problems, unbeknownst to me and Edit." Eddie started to cringe.

"Jamie, being the incredible investigator that he is, managed to track down the brooch at a high-end shop in the city," she continued. "But . . . the brooch wasn't meant to be bought on a cop's salary."

"Mom," said Eddie, annoyed. "There are more important things than money."

Lena nodded. "Yes, of course. And Jamie helped me understand that," she said, looking at her daughter. "He told me that you often help out people who are facing real struggles in life. Bigger struggles than finding a valuable diamond brooch."

Eddie looked at her mother, unsure where the conversation was going.

"Jamie and I had a nice conversation about sentiment and value," Lena continued. "It brought back memories of an old handkerchief I had stored in my armoire." Lena paused. "It was embroidered by my grandmother." She looked at the package, and then at Eddie. "Please, open it."

"The package seems kind of big to be a handkerchief. Or a brooch," said Sean, curious.

Tearing back the wrapping paper, Eddie held up a vintage handkerchief, elegantly matted and framed. The corners of the handkerchief were embroidered with delicate yellow and white flowers. Some of the flowers were embellished with small, white beads.

"Back in Serbia, my family was very poor. Times were hard for everyone," Lena continued. "I don't even know how my grandmother got the embroidery thread, much less the beads for this handkerchief."

"Look at these yellow and white flowers," Eddie marveled. "I never knew you had this."

Erin leaned over to admire the gift. "What a priceless heirloom."

"I never really appreciated this, I must admit," Lena said. "It's a handkerchief. But Jamie convinced me that it had great value. He had it preserved and framed for you."

"Good detective work tracking down the brooch," Danny said, looking at Jamie. "Nice job with the handkerchief, too."

Eddie blinked back tears. "Imagine, this was made by my great grandmother. She held this in her very hands. I can just feel the love in her heart as she was embroidering these beautiful flowers." She looked at her mother, then at Jamie. "Thank you for preserving this."

Lena sat back down. "Well, I'm learning that maybe the most precious things are the simple things made from the heart."

"I'll bet your grandmother could not have imagined her granddaughter's life, here in New York, decades later. She'd be really proud," said Nicky, smiling at Eddie. "This is so amazing. Maybe I should make something that would be valued over generations."

"Hey, I painted a ceramic penguin in 8th grade," quipped Sean. "Maybe we should be saving all the stuff that I make. It could be valuable someday."

"Yeah, well, there's a difference between saving heirlooms and being a pack rat," Danny deadpanned, eliciting laughs around the table.

"Well," said Frank. "This is quite a beautiful memory. Thank you, Lena, for sharing this moment at our dinner table."

Grandpa Reagan smiled. "This is quite astounding. So much to be grateful for, indeed. Well . . . shall we say grace?"

Eddie and Jamie shared a contented look, full of love, before bowing their heads on gratitude.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mountain Getaway Part 1

_Chapters 7 and 8 - Eddie and Jamie learn it's hard to stop being cops, even on vacation._

* * *

After weeks of working long hours, Eddie and Jamie managed a couple of days off. Looking to escape the city, they planned an overnight trip to the Catskill Mountains.

They embarked on the scenic drive into the Catskills, looking forward to the getaway.

"Let's stop at this bait shop and get a fishing report," said Jamie, pulling into the parking lot. Jamie loved to fish. He found it both relaxing and energizing.

"It's so quiet up here," said Eddie, stepping into the shop. She headed to a refrigerator case at the back of the store. Outside, a car pulled up to the shop, music blaring from the speakers, interrupting the peace and quiet of the area. Eddie grabbed a soft drink while Jamie chatted with the clerk. A young girl slowly approached Eddie.

"Hey, I was wondering. I forgot my ID at home. Do you think you could buy a six-pack of beer for me? I'd give you the money. I'm 21," the girl said to Eddie.

"No, sorry," Eddie frowned, heading towards the checkout stand. "I'm an off-duty police officer."

"You're a cop?" asked the young girl, backing away. The girl quickly headed back outside. Eddie and Jamie watched as the girl jumped into the car with the blaring speakers. They saw two other guys in the car.

"Let's hope they stay out of trouble," Jamie said.

"Yeah, I thought we were coming up here to _escape_ work," Eddie sighed.

* * *

They continued on their journey into the mountains. Following a tip from the bait shop, they pulled into a parking area and started hiking up a trail, fishing rods in hand. It was a beautiful hike. The trees towered above; an occasional breeze rustled the leaves. Wildflowers lined the rocky trail.

An opening in the trees revealed a spectacular view of a lake - bright blue in color, water glistening in the sun. Excited, Jamie and Eddie walked along the shore and scoped out a fishing spot. They spent the rest of the afternoon casting lines into the water, occasionally catching a bite but releasing their catch back into the water. They chatted about the scenery, the mountains, the fish . . . everything except work.

"It's getting late," said Jamie, as they packed up their fishing gear and started the hike back. "Can't beat a day of fishing. Especially with you," he added, looking at Eddie.

"My mom and dad weren't exactly avid fishermen, but I had a great time. I could sit out here all day, enjoying the scenery. I love watching you fish," she said with a smile.

They hiked back down the trail. About a mile down, they rounded a curve in the trail and were startled to find a young girl down on the ground. They immediately recognized the girl from the bait shop. She was groaning, slightly conscious.

Instinctively, Jamie and Eddie sprung into action. "Don't move, lie still. What's your name?" asked Jamie, rushing to the girl's side. Eddie reached for her phone to call for help.

"Olivia," she mumbled.

"Where are you hurt?" said Jamie.

Olivia groaned. "My head. I hit my head."

"Olivia, I've called for help," said Eddie, kneeling next to the girl. "What happened? How did you get hurt?"

"I fell," Olivia said. Eddie noticed her skinned arms.

"Help will be here soon," said Jamie, looking around. He wondered about her two companions from the bait shop. "Where are you from, Olivia? Where are the two guys you were with?"

"Albany. My mother lives there. Owww. My head hurts."

Jamie heard sirens approach. "The paramedics are almost here. Listen to them, ok? They'll take care of you."

Olivia was transported to the nearest hospital. Eddie and Jamie provided the police with descriptions of the girl's companions and their car. They decided to stop by the hospital and check on the girl.

At the hospital, Eddie and Jamie were told that Olivia had a minor concussion. They were glad to learn that her mother had been contacted. As they turned to leave, they heard a women's voice behind them.

"Excuse me . . . are you the ones who helped Olivia?"

Eddie and Jamie nodded. "I'm Therese, Olivia's mother. Thank you for helping her," she said. "I understand that you're with NYPD. The doctor says Olivia should recover with some rest. The two boys she was with aren't good company, obviously. When she fell, they left her on the trail and didn't return. She's very lucky you found her."

"We're glad her injuries aren't serious. Tell her to stay away from those two boys and stay safe," said Eddie.

Jamie reached for Eddie's hand as they headed out the hospital doors. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

"What?!" Eddie laughed. "_You're_ the hungry one?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Mountain Getaway Part 2

_A night under the stars makes their getaway all worthwhile._

* * *

Eddie and Jamie ended up at a seafood restaurant for dinner, recommended by the locals for their fresh fish and craft beer selection.

"Seems kind of odd to come up here and go fishing, then end up going to a restaurant to have fish for dinner," remarked Jamie. "This isn't exactly roughing it."

"I think it makes perfect sense," said Eddie. "We had a great afternoon at the lake, and now we're enjoying a great dinner," Eddie replied. "And we helped that girl."

"Yeah. Who knows how long she would have been lying on that trail if we hadn't found her. I just hope that girl stays on the right path," said Jamie, taking a sip of his beer.

"I guess we can't ever stop being cops," Eddie replied, enjoying a bite of her grilled fillet. "It's like what you've said before. We're the crazy ones that run into danger, not away from it."

"It _has_ been a great day. And yes, we're wired to respond whenever we see someone who needs help. But I'm glad we could help. I'm glad we're the crazy ones."

* * *

It was late by the time Jamie and Eddie reached their cabin. After a warm shower, Eddie felt rejuvenated. Drying her hair with a towel, she heard a muffled noise outside their cabin.

"Jamie . . . I think I heard something outside. Maybe it's a bear!" Eddie said, wide-eyed.

"I didn't hear anything. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll go check outside," Jamie said, heading for the door.

Eddie threw up her hands. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, then proceeded to follow him outside. She thought about their previous conversation about running into danger. It crossed her mind that this might be a time to run _away_ from the danger.

They stood on the back porch for a few moments, then slowly ventured deeper towards the trees behind the cabin. They listened intently. The night air was silent.

"Well, whatever that noise was, it's gone. Maybe it was the wind," said Jamie, winking at Eddie. "Come on, let's get back inside." Heading back to the cabin, he grabbed the doorknob to find it locked.

"Eddie, do you have the key?" he asked, turning to her.

Eddie frantically juggled the doorknob herself. "The key?! Noooo. The key is inside. We're locked outside! Crap! What are we going to do?!"

To Eddie's surprise, Jamie just laughed. "We'll sleep outside, Eddie, like we're camping out here. We can call the manager in the morning. Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her to a fire pit behind the cabin.

"Sleep outside?" asked Eddie. "We're not prepared for this!"

Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie. "We can survive for one night, even if you are wearing just a t-shirt," he teased. Jamie built a campfire in the pit. He pulled a lounge chair next to the fire and Eddie cuddled next to him. "See, I'll keep you warm. Look at all those stars in the sky. Make a wish."

Eddie marveled at the sky, feeling very small thinking about the expanse of the universe above. She gazed into Jamie's eyes. "I made my wish," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

And so . . . on this glorious night, they lay under the stars, made passionate love by the fire, and both of their wishes came true.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Premonition Part 1

Thanks for all the encouraging comments! A few more chapters with the happy couple. I don't own these characters or claim ownership of these characters.

* * *

"Good morning," said Jamie, smiling at Eddie as she walked into the kitchen. He poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Eddie replied, savoring the aroma of the coffee as she took a seat in their kitchen. "I had a strange dream last night. I was looking into a crystal ball. It was dark and foggy, but I could see motion inside the ball. I kept looking and looking to make out the vision, but it was too dark."

"Hmmm," said Jamie, scrambling eggs for breakfast. "I think that means you were trying to look into your future, but you couldn't see for sure. Which makes sense."

"Well, I'm not a psychic," Eddie said, taking another sip of coffee. An idea popped into her head. "Hey, we do know one! Remember Adriana, the psychic I visited a couple of years ago? Maybe we should go and visit her. She could help me interpret this dark vision."

Jamie gave Eddie a skeptical look. "Do you mean the Adriana who lied to us and conned us with her story? I think we pretty well established that honesty wasn't exactly her strongest quality."

"I know, but she was very intuitive. Do you want to go and see if we can find her?" Eddie asked hopefully. "I'll make some calls and see if she's still in the area. It would be fun to see how she's doing."

Jamie laughed. "I don't think I have a choice. Besides, I'd better go with you and make sure she doesn't con you out of a lot of money."

* * *

Over the next several days, Eddie had managed to find a psychic parlor with a Romani gypsy named Adriana. After a few questions, she felt optimistic that this was the young woman she was looking for. Although Eddie admitted to herself that she didn't really believe in psychics, she did think that Adriana could read people well. Perhaps she could help Eddie figure out what her dream had been about. The dream had worried her, but Eddie couldn't pinpoint why.

On their next day off together, Eddie and Jamie headed down to the psychic parlor. A young girl sat at a table, dressed in a loose, flowing blouse, a string of gold chains around her neck, and a floral bandana.

"Hi, Eddie," Adriana greeted. She looked at Jamie and nodded.

"Adriana, is it?" asked Jamie. "It's been awhile. How are things going with you?"

Adriana looked at Jamie, then Eddie. "I'm ok. How can I help you? Sit down. Something is bothering you."

Eddie held out her hands. "Well, Adriana, I had a dream that I've been thinking about. In my dream, I was very frustrated that I couldn't see into my future." Adriana noticed that Eddie and Jamie were wearing wedding rings.

"You've found your soulmate," Adriana said to Eddie, glancing at Jamie. "But you're worried about something. Are you with child?"

"With child? Do you mean, pregnant?" asked Eddie, laughing nervously. "Well, no. I'm not pregnant," she said. She looked sideways at Jamie.

"But . . . you're thinking about babies," said Adriana. She held Eddie's hands, looking into the palms of her hands. "You've had tremendous loss in your family. You will have babies to replace the people you've lost in your family."

Eddie wondered if she meant that literally. Jamie wrinkled his forehead. "How many generations would that cover?" he asked, half kidding. He watched Eddie intently.

"You are worried about bringing babies into the world," Adriana said. "But it's ok. You're with your soulmate. I see brightness in your future."

Eddie smiled at Jamie.

Adriana paused. "Wait." She reached behind her table and pulled out a card and gave it to Eddie. It wasn't a tarot card, but it was similar in style, with a sun and bright yellow flowers.

"The sun and flowers represent brightness," said Adriana. "Take this card. It will bring you light."

"Well, that's an interesting card," said Jamie, holding it up to take a closer look. "Look, it even has yellow flowers."

Eddie rose to thank (and pay) Adriana. "Well, thank you, Adriana. I think light is exactly what I need in my life. It was nice seeing you again."

* * *

After leaving Adriana, Eddie and Jamie ran errands for the rest of the day and headed back to their apartment. Finally settling down to relax, Jamie opened up two bottles of beer as they got cozy on the couch.

"Hey," said Jamie, gently stroking Eddie's hair. "Something _was_ bothering you. Something you want to talk about?"

Eddie sighed. "I don't know what it was. That dream bothered me a bit, I guess. Everything is great. We're so happy, I don't want anything to change. I got worried something might happen to you."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie in a reassuring hug. "We can make our own future and face whatever happens in our lives, together."

Eddie nodded, pulling out the card that Adriana gave her. "You're right. As Adriana said, I've found my soulmate. Everything's going to be all right. I just need to shine more light into my future." Eddie snuggled in Jamie's arms. "Adriana is quite interesting. We never told her that we were married. But she knew."

"A lot of people look at us and know we're a couple, Eddie. Even before we were a couple," he laughed. Jamie leaned over to kiss her, gently caressing her back.

"I know. I can't imagine why," Eddie replied with a soft moan. She ran her hands along his muscular torso, tugging at his shirt.

"Maybe . . . 'cause we're soulmates," Jamie said softly, kissing Eddie deeply as they united their souls in passion, arousing every sensation within each other through the night.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Premonition Part 2

In the early hours of dawn, Eddie slowly opened her eyes as she snuggled under the covers. The sky was filled with rain clouds and it was dark outside. Eddie spotted a note on Jamie's pillow. "Back soon. Love, J"

Eddie took a shower and got dressed, wondering what Jamie was up to. She sent a quick text message:

\- Hey, love. Coming back soon?

After no reply, Eddie headed to the kitchen and made coffee. She checked her phone again, becoming a little impatient. Maybe he was out for a morning run. Scrolling through news stories to occupy the time, she was startled when her phone rang. She quickly answered. "Hello?"

A police officer on the call identified himself. Eddie felt a chill run through her body as Officer Samson calmly told her that there had been an accident. A car had swerved to avoid a pedestrian and Jamie had almost been hit. Jumping to avoid the car, Jamie fell and cut his head. He was being treated by paramedics as they spoke.

The next few minutes were a blur. Eddie grabbed her purse and raced out of the apartment building onto the street. It was raining and it was hard to see in the dim morning light. She turned to look down the block and spotted the flashing lights of the of the emergency vehicles. She knew it was Jamie's accident scene.

"Jamie!" Eddie cried frantically as she headed towards the accident. She spotted a police officer. "Please, I'm Jamie Reagan's wife. Officer Samson called me?"

"I'm Officer Samson. Come this way," said the officer. Eddie followed.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"That car swerved and ended up on the sidewalk, here," the officer explained, pointing to a white sedan. "The driver is being attended to." Eddie noticed a bag of cinnamon rolls and a bouquet of yellow flowers on the sidewalk. She knew that must have been what Jamie was after in his early morning journey.

"Jamie!" she cried, spotting him with a paramedic. "Tell me. How bad is it?"

"I'm ok," Jamie said, looking a little dazed. "I may need just a few stitches on my forehead. But I'm all right. It happened so fast. My phone flew out of my hands and shattered, so I couldn't call you. I know you must have been worried. I was finally able to get Officer Samson to call you."

Eddie looked at the car and shattered windshield, glass strewn across the street and sidewalk. She noticed blood on the sidewalk and blood on Jamie's clothes. "Are you sure you're ok?" she said, looking at the cut on Jamie's forehead.

"Yes, I'm sure," he repeated. Eddie was visibly more upset than Jamie.

Eddie's eyes filled with tears. "You need to be extra careful when I get these premonitions," she said, biting her lip. "Look, the driver must not have seen the pedestrian in the road. The roads are wet. You're lucky it wasn't worse."

Jamie gently held her hand. "Premonitions? Shhh, it's ok. Everything's ok. Look, they're taking me to the hospital along with the driver of the car. Do you want to meet me there?"

"I'll be right there," said Eddie. "I'll call your family, too."

Jamie nodded. "Tell them not to worry. They really don't have to come to the hospital, either. A few stitches and hopefully I'll be released soon."

* * *

Eddie waited with Jamie in the emergency room. "I hate stitches," said Jamie.

"When did you have stitches before?" asked Eddie.

Jamie sighed. "Once or twice. Hey, I feel fine. It was nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Seems that doing your morning errands is more dangerous than your job." Eddie and Jamie turned around to see Frank Reagan standing before him. Henry, Jamie's grandfather, stood alongside Frank.

"I'm fine, Dad. Thanks for coming, though. You too, Pops," said Jamie.

Frank took a moment to look at this son, then turned to Eddie. "Watch him for any symptoms of concussion. We can help, of course. Erin's on her way."

"Not necessary, Dad," said Jamie, knowing that Erin would be over to help anyway.

Henry walked over to Eddie. "How are you holding up? Sometimes it's harder on the loved ones."

"Yes, I'm sure I had a heart attack when the officer called me," she said. "It was so unexpected. And terrifying."

"Well, I spoke to the nurse, and she said you should be fixed up in no time. The doctor will be here soon for those stitches," Frank said as he squeezed Jamie's arm. Frank, too, was shaken when he got Eddie's call. "One never gets used to seeing our kids in the hospital," he added.

* * *

It would be a few more hours before Jamie and Eddie were back home.

"Eddie," soothed Jamie as he held her hand. "I'm sorry I had you worried. I didn't want to wake you this morning. I wanted to surprise you. I headed early to that bakery a few blocks down, and then I picked up some flowers. I was on my way home when that accident occurred."

"I'm just glad you're all right," she said, wrapping her arms around Jamie. She lay her head against his chest and hugged him tightly, savoring the moment before the doorbell rang. It was Erin, bringing over takeout food and a few bags of groceries.

"Hey, little brother," she said, walking in the door and sizing up Jamie. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he said. "Wow. Thank you. You didn't have to bring all this."

Erin smiled. "I know I didn't have to . . . but I also know that you both need to eat. And rest."

As they settled down for dinner, Eddie told Erin about her dream the other night. "I was worried something bad was going to happen," said Eddie. "I'm just glad it's not serious."

Eddie thought back to the time when she was in the hospital after taking a bullet in the vest. She had insisted she was fine and had been eager to get back to work. Jamie had been very worried - overprotective, she thought. But now that the tables were turned, she felt that same worry. Grandpa Reagan was right. Sometimes it is harder on the loved ones.


End file.
